Wayne Knight
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice artist, comedian | years_active = 1979–present | alma_mater = University of Georgia | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = William Edward Knight Grace Monti }} Wayne Elliot Knight (born August 7, 1955) is an American actor, voice artist and comedian."Veromi People Search". veromi.net. Retrieved December 11, 2012. He is known for playing Newman in Seinfeld (1992–1998) and Dennis Nedry in Jurassic Park (1993). His other roles include Officer Don Orville in 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996–2001), Stan Podolak in Space Jam (1996), Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2 (1999), Tantor in Tarzan (1999), the Giraffe in Bee Movie (2007), Zack Mallozzi in Rat Race (2001), Dojo in Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006), Mr. Blik in Catscratch (2005–2007), Microchip in Punisher: War Zone (2008) and Haskell Lutz in The Exes (2011–2015). He was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance in Jurassic Park. Early life Wayne Elliot Knight was born in New York City on August 7, 1955, to textile factory supervisor William Edward Knight and Grace (Monti) Knight."Wayne Knight Biography (1955–)". Filmreference.com. His father moved the family to Cartersville, Georgia, where he worked in the textile industry. Knight went to local schools and was a lineman on his high school's football team.Fretts, Bruce (October 8, 1993). "Wayne Knight: Gaining Roles, Losing Weight – The "Seinfeld" star takes on three NBC shows this fall", Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved December 11, 2012. He attended the University of Georgia, but did not complete his degree until 2008. Although an honors student, Knight left college just one credit shy of completing his degree to pursue his acting career. He received an internship at the Barter Theatre in Abingdon, Virginia, which produced repertory works. After completing his internship, he joined the company and gained standing as an Equity actor. He subsequently moved to New York City and after two years landed his first role on Broadway. Career Knight appeared in a number of films produced in the end of the 1980s and beginning of the 1990s, including Dirty Dancing (1987), Born on the Fourth of July (1989), JFK (1991) and Basic Instinct (1992), where he played one of the characters in the interrogation scene. He was the first actor cast in Jurassic Park after director Steven Spielberg saw his performance in Basic Instinct. Knight was cast as InGen Corporation's chief programmer for the park and secret spy for Biosyn, Dennis Nedry. He also appeared in Dead Again, To Die For, and Space Jam. In the 1990s, Knight played prominent supporting roles on two television series on NBC. He played the mailman Newman, Jerry's neighbour and nemesis in Seinfeld, and Officer Don Orville, Sally's love interest, in 3rd Rock from the Sun. He had earlier appeared in Against the Grain. He also appeared as a regular on two sketch comedy series, The Edge for Fox and Assaulted Nuts for Cinemax and Channel 4 in the United Kingdom. Knight also appeared on Broadway in the plays Gemini, Mastergate, 'Art' and Sweet Charity with Christina Applegate. Knight has done voice work for numerous animations, including the black cat Mr. Blik on the Nickelodeon cartoon Catscratch, Igor on the Fox Kids cartoon Toonsylvania, the dragon Dojo Kanojo Cho in the Kids' WB! animated series Xiaolin Showdown, Evil Emperor Zurg on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command on Toon Disney and Disney Channel; Al McWhiggin, the toy store manager of Al's Toy Barn, in Toy Story 2; Tantor the elephant in Tarzan, the giraffe in Bee Movie, Demetrius the shopkeeper in Hercules, and the bug Juju on Tak and the Power of Juju. He made guest appearances on Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween as the Jack-O-Lantern, Dilbert (TV series) as the Security Guard, and Brandy and Mr. Whiskers as Mr. Cantarious the snail. Knight appeared on the pilot episode of the American version of Thank God You're Here. He made a second appearance on the last episode of the first season of the television series. He won the Thank God You're Here blue door award. He played the Punisher's techno sidekick Microchip in Punisher: War Zone. Knight guest stars in The Penguins of Madagascar as Max the Cat in the episodes "Launchtime" and "Cat's Cradle". In 2009, Knight reprised his role as the Seinfeld character Newman for the seventh season of Curb Your Enthusiasm. He also guest starred on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 10, Episode "Working Stiffs". Knight guest starred on an episode of 2010 of Fox TV's drama series Bones, in the first season of the TV Land comedy series Hot in Cleveland (2010), where he became a recurring character for season two, and on an episode of The Whole Truth in the fall of 2010. He played an Internet fixated couch potato in the TV Land sitcom, The Exes. In the summer of 2011, he appeared in the BBC/Starz series Torchwood: Miracle Day as Brian Friedkin. Knight appeared as Santa in Elf: The Musical in November 2012. He previously appeared on Broadway in Art in 1999. In 2012, Knight was featured in the romantic comedy, She Wants Me. In 2014, Knight reprised the character Newman during a Super Bowl commercial, alongside Jerry Seinfeld and Jason Alexander. In 2017, Knight was featured in a KFC commercial depicting Colonel Sanders. Personal life Knight married makeup artist Paula Sutor on May 26, 1996, in a ceremony held in fellow Seinfeld cast member Michael Richards' home. The couple divorced in 2003. He married his second wife Clare de Chenu on October 15, 2006; together they have a son. Knight is a Democrat; he attended the 2012 Democratic National Convention in support of President Barack Obama's re election. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * Wayne Knight at Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1955 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Disney voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Cartersville, Georgia Category:University of Georgia alumni